


Родители

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Трудности отцовства.





	Родители

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What do you think they`d be like as parents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376452) by flippyspoon. 



> Бета - Лэнель

Он слишком громко на нее рявкнул. 

Он слишком сильно схватил ее за запястье. 

Он был уверен в этом.

Джесси играла в своей комнате. Билли только что проверил, и, с виду, она была в полном порядке. Лежала на ковре и говорила на разные голоса за своих Барби. 

Билли вышел на задний двор, сел на крыльцо и позвонил Стиву на работу.

— Привет, как де...

— Я облажался. Я облажался по полной программе.

— Тпру, притормози. В чем дело?

— Я... Джесс, она только что... Я готовил на обед пасту. И рядом... Рядом стоял кипящий чайник. А она такая высокая. Ей всего пять, а она уже так вымахала. Она схватилась за чайник, и... И я рявкнул. Я наорал на нее, схватил за руку. Еще немного, и она бы обожглась, но... Стив, я не рассчитал силу и схватил ее...

— Так, окей, окей, — было слышно, как Стив зашевелился, и Билли предположил, что тот ищет для разговора место поукромнее, чем зал ресторана, которым он управлял. — А теперь, просто сделай глубокий вдох, малыш.

— Но...

— Сделай глубокий вдох.

Билли охотнее бы затянулся сигаретой, чем глубоко вдохнул. Он не курил уже два года.

Ну, во всяком случае официально.

— Билли, — медленно сказал Стив, — пока это звучит так, будто ты не дал пятилетке серьезно ошпариться, а теперь занимаешься самобичеванием.

— Просто... — Билли вытер слезы. — Она выглядела испуганной и...

— Ты правда разозлился?

— Нет! Я просто вышел из себя, потому что не хочу, чтоб наша малышка оказалась в ожоговом отделении!

— Ну вот и все. Ты делаешь из мухи слона.

— Но она испугалась.

— Я понимаю, но ей и положено бояться кипятка. Так же, как и бояться выбегать на дорогу. Это не значит, что она боится тебя.

— Я просто... — в этот раз Билли действительно сделал глубокий вдох. — Просто чем старше она становится, тем больше я об этом беспокоюсь.

— Ты отличный отец, малыш, — тихо сказал Стив. — Поверь мне. Я слежу за этим. Окей? И если ты облажаешься, я скажу тебе об этом. Доверься мне.

— Ага.

— Ты не он.

— Да-да, конечно. 

— Джесси у себя в комнате?

— Ага.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил туда и поговорил с ней, — сказал Стив. — Расскажешь мне потом, выглядит ли она испуганной, хорошо?

— Да, конечно.

— Мне пора возвращаться к работе, но...

— Да, я понимаю.

— Я люблю тебя.

— А я тебя. 

Билли вошел в комнату Джесси, прислонился к дверному косяку и стал ждать, пока она посмотрит на него, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию. Она улыбнулась ему, как будто ничего не случилось, и его сердце запело.

— Привет, перчинка, — мягко сказал он.

— Пап-пап! — отозвалась Джесси. — Поиграешь со мной в Барби?

— Конечно, — сказал Билли и плюхнулся на рядом с ней на ковер. В горле стоял ком. Он украдкой вытер глаза. С появлением ребенка он не стал менее эмоциональным. Напротив, казалось, что ребенок вытащил все на поверхность.

— Пап-пап! — Джесси забралась к нему на колени. — Почему ты грустный?

— Я в порядке, детка, — пробормотал Билли. — Я просто... Прости, что накричал на тебя на кухне.

— Горячее нельзя трогать, — робко сказала Джесси. Джессика Харрингтон-Харгроув не была им родной по крови, но у нее были большие карие глаза, прямо как у Стива. С первой же минуты, как Билли увидел дочь, он понял, что пропал. Откровенно говоря, Стив был обычно довольно строгим отцом, а вот Билли Джессика вертела, как ей вздумается.

— Да, — сказал Билли, теребя ее за хвостик. — Горячее — это плохо. Просто понимаешь... Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялась. Надеюсь, я не очень страшный. 

— Ты вовсе не страшный! — озадаченно возразила Джесси. — Вот занавесочный монстр — страшный. А ты знаешь, как его прогнать.

— Я не страшный? — спросил Билли, сморгнув выступившие на глазах слезы. — Совсем?

— Не-е-ет! — Джесси обняла его, вернее, попыталась обнять, стараясь обхватить его маленькими ручонками за плечи. Билли вздохнул и прижал ее к себе. — Ты пап-пап! 

— Господи, я так люблю тебя, перчинка.

— Я тебя тоже, пап-пап!

— Так, — сказал Билли. Он закрыл глаза и тихо шмыгнул носом, улыбаясь при этом. — Как насчет того, чтобы показать папочке танец обезьян, когда он придет с работы? 

— Танец обезьян! — завопила Джесси, извиваясь у него в руках. — Танец обезьян! Танец обезьян!

— Окей, — он чмокнул лямку ее комбинезона. — Тогда сегодня у нас по плану спагетти и танец обезьян.


End file.
